Seeing The Light
by yuseff.jones
Summary: What if there was a mutant who had the same abilities as Rogue? What if when they made contact with each other nothing happened, except seeing each other's memories? What happens when the mutant has a crush on Rogue? Find out here! Don't own X-Men or songs, just Oc's and plot!


What if there was a mutant who had the same abilities as Rogue? What if when they made contact with each other nothing happened, except seeing each other's memories? What happens when the mutant has a crush on Rogue? Find out here! Don't own X-Men or songs, just Oc's and plot!

Walking to his new school was a teen with medium black hair with red streaks in it and lonely, depressed green eyes. He was a mutant that could borrow another mutant's power and see their memories, but it hurt the person he touched, the longer he made skin to skin contact with the person, the greater chance the person could die. He wore black jeans, black gloves, black long sleeve shirt, black bandanna around his neck and a black hoodie. Once at the school he got his schedule and went his classroom. When he got there he knocked and waited for the teacher to let him in.

Once the door opened, a female teacher stepped out and said, "You must be the new student, please come in and take you hood off."

The teen walked into the classroom drawing everyone's attention. Once he took off his hood the class stared, not at his good looks, but at his eyes, so full of sadness and depression. "My name is Richard Smith, my hobbies are singing, art, and martial arts," Richard said with a voice with no happiness, no good emotions at all, only sadness and loneliness.

"Please have a seat next to Anna Marie, Richard," said the teacher with a kind smile.

Seeing a girl with reddish-brown hair with a white stripe down one of her bangs raise her hand, Richard walked over and was tripped by a teen with silver hair, before he hit the ground, he rolled with the fall, got up, walked to his seat, and sat down, much to the classes amazement and ire if the silver haired teen.

Richard took notes through the class and then went to lunch, that's where the trouble started. Grabbing his tray of food, Richard saw an obese teen walk over to him. "What is it?" asked Richard.

The teen didn't answer only grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the table with the silver haired teen. The silver haired teen then said, "Put him in a bowing position Freddy," said the teen.

"Sure thing Perry," said Freddy as he threw Richard to Perry's feet. The lunchroom went quiet as they watched the scene, the opposite table ran over to help Richard, but was blocked by Perry's friends.

"Leave him alone Perry," said the brunette.

"Make me Kitty," mocked Perry with a smirk as he kicked Richard as he was getting up.

"Your filth," spoke Richard causing everyone to stare at him in shock, Perry turned an angry red.

"What did you just say!" shouted Perry as he kicked Richard again.

"Oh, I didn't know you were deaf too," spoke Richard mockingly.

"That's it!" growled Perry as he made a very big mistake, he made skin to skin contact with Richard, Perry then screamed in pain and fell to the ground unconscious, to the shock of the school.

"You tried to break the already broken, you are a fool," Richard said, his eyes full of depression and loneliness as he walked away with everyone staring at his back.

Rogue looked at the the teen in shock as she thought, 'He's like me!' She then ran after him, when she found him she saw him surrounded by the jocks and bullies of the school with the head bully, Jean's boyfriend, Derrick Thomas in the lead.

"Freak, it must suck to be you! Can't touch anyone huh? Not that anyone would, not even your parents would care!" Derrick said.

Richard looked at him with dead eyes and asked, "Do you have a death wish?"

Derrick saw the dead and serious look in Richard's eyes. "No, but you do coming to our school, we don't want people like you here! Your nothing, but a freak and everyone knows it! We all hate you! You should just go kill yourself!" spat Derrick grabbing him by the hair and kicked him in the stomach. "Go to hell and rot freak!" spat Derrick as he motioned for his pals to join in, they did so gladly.

Rogue seeing enough ran over, grabbed Richard and ran away with a parting message, "If you come near Jean, him, or any of our friends again, I will personally break every bone in your bodies!"

She then carried him to the lunchroom with everyone still their, Jean saw the state Richard was in, the cold look Rogue had on and asked, "What happened?"

"Your _boyfriend_ told this teen to go kill himself and was about to beat him to a pulp along with his friends, I grabbed him and ran, I told them that if they came near you, him or any of our friends I would break every bone in their bodies," Rogue said spitting out the word boyfriend like it was poison.

"Derrick did what?!" cried Jean in shock and horror.

"He's a monster," spat Kitty.

"I have to agree," said Scott with an extremely pissed expression.

"Can you put me down?" asked a very familiar depressed voice.

Blushing slightly, Rogue put him down and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Richard with a small blush of his own. "Thanks for helping me by the way," he said before he started walking away only to stop when he felt someone grab his arm, his bare arm.

Suddenly images flew through his mind. It was of a little girl with reddish-brown hair playing with a little doll with a another little girl and running to her mom who said, "Anna come here, it's time to go home."

"Okay mommy!" said Anna with a wide smile as she ran into her moms arms.

The images then stopped and Richard opened his eyes and saw a shocked Rogue who was staring at him. Feeling the hand still on his arm he saw it was hers. "How? How are you not hurt by me?" he asked in shock, his depressed eyes staring at her with shock in them.

"I-I don't know, maybe because we have the same abilities," she said with a frown.

Richard then said as he walked to his next class, "You shouldn't frown, you should show the world your beautiful smile Anna, it goes with your untamed beauty."

Rogue and the others just stared at his back as he walked away. Rogue just thought with a blush, 'He thinks I have a beautiful smile and that I'm beautiful.'

After classes were over and school was done, the X-Men went down their usual path. Half way there they saw the teen looking at a paper in his hand before crumpling it, throwing it to the ground and walking again. They all heard him say, "I don't deserve her, even though I wish I could be with her, she is to perfect, me, I'm nothing."

They then walked over to the paper and picked it up before opening it. It said, **Anna you are perfect in every way, I was wondering if we could maybe go out sometime, Richard**. Rogue blushed as she remembered what he said and also frowned.

Please Review!


End file.
